


Cupcakes for Two

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Ronan and Noah sample some dreamy confections





	Cupcakes for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff written for @glitterghost <3

“Here’s the deal,” Ronan says, “I’m going to eat this cupcake and you’re going to taste it.”

He and Noah are sitting on his bed, facing each other. A pretty pink box sits between them. The sticker on the box reads _Sweetie’s_ in stylish, silver cursive. Noah traces his fingers over the embossed letters. It’s the sort of detail he appreciates.

“Where’s Sweetie’s?” he asks. “I don’t remember seeing a bakery downtown.”

Ronan fidgets with the box and then confesses. “I dreamt them.”

“Oh!” Noah sits up straighter, becoming more alert and _Noah_. “Baking too much trouble for you?”

“Look man, if you don’t want them…” Ronan starts to pull the box away but Noah grabs his wrists, stopping him. Noah’s hands are cold and Ronan grows cold as well, letting Noah leach some of his energy.

“I haven’t had a cupcake in seven years,” Noah says seriously. “Don’t even think of depriving me.”

Ronan snorts. Noah trying to be threatening is adorable. Like the teeny tiny baby possums Ronan had found in the woodpile at the Barns. They had hissed at him, showing off their minuscule teeth. The little marsupials were proof that baby _anything_ was cuter than the adult version.

Noah and Ronan scrabble over the box and Ronan’s struck with the thought again: _Noah’s cute_. Sure he’s always in his Aglionby uniform, he has that eternal smudge on his cheek, and he can get downright creepy but he has his unbearably cute moments and this is one of them.

After play fighting for the box Ronan finally surrenders it. He lies on his side and watches as Noah opens the lid. Noah’s eyes light up and he’s smiling bigger than Ronan’s ever seen.

Noah reaches in and takes out a cupcake, holding it up to the light like it’s the damn Holy Grail.

“ _Glitter_ ,” Noah whispers. Ronan knew he would be pleased about that.

Each cupcake is a whimsical confection based on hours of research and covert sampling with Adam, Gansey, Blue, and Matthew. Ronan about made himself sick dreaming up different batches and testing them all. Plus it was no small feat to keep it a secret from Noah.

The one Noah’s holding is one of Ronan’s favorites: the cake is flavored with Earl Grey tea and the frosting is a rich butter cream decorated with a dreamy swirl of silver metallic stars and gold glitter.

“It looks almost too pretty to eat,” Noah breathes. His voice is hushed, like he’s viewing a work of art. Ronan’s heart beats a complicated, pleased rhythm.

“There’s more where that came from,” Ronan assures him, tapping his temple for emphasis. Noah eyes him with a dubious expression.

“But this is the first one,” Noah insists. “It’s _special_.”

The box contains five more cupcakes: strawberry, espresso, orange cream, peach, and an extra special drunk cupcake – a chocolate Guinness cupcake.

Noah examines the cupcake thoroughly before swiping some icing onto his fingertip. He flicks his tongue against his finger and sighs. “I can’t taste it,” he tells Ronan.

“Yeah.” Ronan sits up and scoots closer to Noah until they’re sitting side-by-side facing each other, thighs pressed together. Noah blinks rapidly at Ronan’s nearness, at whatever he’s reading in Ronan’s thoughts. Ronan reaches across Noah’s lap and rests his hand on the mattress so that he’s level with Noah. Noah’s smudgy face has a sheen to it that might be a blush. Ronan thinks that it’s unfair for Noah to know how he’s feeling while he has no clue what Noah’s thinking.

Noah smirks. He presses his finger to Ronan’s lips and says, “Lick.”

Ronan does. He tastes the sweet, sweet icing, the decadent flavor that requires savoring.

“Oh!” Noah gasps. He presses his other hand to his mouth, his eyes fixed on Ronan. “ _I can taste it_.”

Ronan opens his mouth and Noah pushes his finger in, letting Ronan suck off the remaining icing. Noah’s finger is icy and Ronan sucks on it a little longer than he needs to. His mind veers into an entirely different direction and Noah gasps again, scandalized.

“Well!” Noah says. He unwraps the cupcake and holds it up for Ronan, feeding it to him. Ronan closes his eyes and takes a big bite. The unique flavor of Earl Grey combines well with the vanilla cake; it’s perfectly balanced so as not to be overpowering. With the butter cream frosting it hits a level of sublime that Ronan is deeply proud of.

Noah makes a sound that is entirely indecent. He clamps his hand over his mouth again and this time Ronan has no doubt that Noah is blushing.

“ _Oh my god_.” Noah’s words are muffled behind his hand. “I don’t think cupcakes were ever this _good_.”

Ronan swallows and licks his lips. Yes, he’s over doing it but Noah’s reactions are amazing.

“You’ve had cupcakes,” Ronan says, his tone laced with innuendo, “but never _my_ cupcakes.”

Noah lets out a loud cackle and shoves the rest of the cupcake into Ronan’s mouth.

Ronan takes his time chewing, enjoying every burst of flavor and the look of rapture on Noah’s face. This is the best idea he’s ever had. Noah catches that thought and nods enthusiastically.

Once Ronan’s done with the cupcake he takes Noah’s hand and slowly licks all the frosting off of his fingers. Again, he lingers over the task. Noah’s breathing hitches. His other hand is gripping the back of Ronan’s neck. When Ronan begins to withdraw Noah stops him, grabbing the straps of his tank and yanking him closer.

They pause for an endless moment, Noah straddling Ronan’s lap, Ronan’s arms braced behind him to keep them from toppling over. Noah’s staring at his lips with intent and Ronan doesn’t look away.

“I forgot candles,” Ronan whispers.

Noah blinks. “What?”

“Birthday candles.”

Noah scrunches his nose. “Do ghosts have birthday parties?”

Ronan reaches up to ruffle Noah’s already mussed hair. He’s always loved Noah’s soft, downy hair.

“You would know,” Ronan says and Noah head butts him, sending them both falling to the mattress.

Noah’s weight isn’t insubstantial and Ronan groans a little which makes Noah laugh into his face. They’re tangled up together and it’s good. Noah presses his cold nose against Ronan’s neck, his cool breath raising goose bumps across his skin. Ronan giggles and tilts Noah’s face away from his ticklish neck. Noah’s lips brush his chin and Ronan goes still. Their eyes meet and Ronan can feel what’s going to happen next.

“Hey Noah,” he asks, voice low and quiet, “why don’t you make a wish?”

Noah’s eyes widen. He looks like the positive version of a deer in the headlights. Ronan dismisses the comparison, searching for something truer to describe the look of happy surprise on Noah’s face.

“I wish I could kiss you,” Noah says. He’s not shy about it, probably because he already knows that Ronan wants it, too. It’s a simple wish and it makes Ronan’s heart soar.

“And here I thought you would say one million dollars,” Ronan jokes. Noah rolls his eyes.

Ronan’s not a kissing expert but he’s seen kisses and has even had a few dream kisses that he’s never telling anyone about. Ever. And Noah’s not a novice. Ronan wraps his arms around Noah, holding him the way he’s wanted to for some time. Noah touches Ronan’s face, his shorn scalp. There’s a feeling that’s feeding back and forth between them, looping around and growing stronger with each circuit.

Their lips touch, soft as a sigh. Ronan’s eyes flutter closed. Noah licks his bottom lip, chasing the lingering sweetness of frosting. Ronan gasps quietly, surprised and pleased. Noah licks into his mouth and Ronan shivers. He’s cold and growing colder except for the furnace of his heart.

They kiss until Ronan feels breathless and his teeth are chattering. Ronan won’t let Noah apologize or pull away. He wraps a heavy blanket around both of them. They try the chocolate Guinness cupcake next. There’s not enough alcohol to get drunk but they fake tipsiness, giggling and smearing icing on each other, just so they can have an excuse to lick it off. Ronan laughs until his stomach aches and his face is sore.

Noah rewraps Ronan in his blanket before snuggling close. They watch dust motes drift in the air and Noah says, quiet and content, “This is the best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
